


Doodles for 'As Is the Sea Marvelous' by Blackkat

by i-drive-a-nii-san (OftheValkyrie)



Series: Doodles Inspired by Great Fanfics [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Full Color, Humor, Illustration, M/M, fan art of fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/i-drive-a-nii-san
Summary: Madara's payback for dunking Tobirama in a Koi Pond





	Doodles for 'As Is the Sea Marvelous' by Blackkat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Is the Sea Marvelous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256338) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> This is Naruto fanart inspired by blackkat's fanfic As is the Sea Marvelous.
> 
> It's fantastic, Tobirama offers himself up on a suicide mission to win back his brother's love and Madara wants to break Hashirama's nose. Ya'll should check it out!


End file.
